


Besides, I'm Moving On

by whitenoise17



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoise17/pseuds/whitenoise17
Summary: Dallon really didn't want to be invited to his ex's wedding, but it would be rude not to go. The problem is, he doesn't have anyone to go with, since his roommate Josh had work. But Josh has an idea - his coworker is free that night, and Brendon will do anything for cake.





	

“What kind of person invites their ex to their wedding, anyway?” Josh asked.

Dallon put his head down into his hands for a second, then replied to Josh. “I don’t know. I just know that I really, really do not want to go.” It had been a long day for Dallon even before he got the invitation in the mail. All he’d wanted to do was go home, take off his work clothes, and watch TV with his roommate, but of course he decided to go through the pile of mail that neither he nor Josh had looked at in ages. The invitation had been buried in all the junk mail, lying in wait for Dallon to find the day before the fucking wedding. He was over Breezy, he really was, and he knew she meant well with the invitation, but the last thing he needed was proof of how everyone he knew was moving forward, while he was still stuck behind.

“Just tell her you can’t make it, maybe?” Josh asked.

“Yeah.” Dallon stopped to think. “I would go, if I had someone to go with. Breezy’s my friend, and I guess I kind of owe it to her. But I just don’t really feel like being judged all day for being alone.” No one there knew that he was bi, but he didn’t care about that. He just needed to not be alone. He looked at Josh.

“You know I’d go with you if I could. But I have to work tomorrow, and if I skip another shift I’ll probably get fired. Sorry.” Josh was right; he skipped too many shifts at the restaurant where he worked already and besides, Dallon was really just being dramatic anyway.

“It’s cool. I’ll go alone; I can just say my date couldn’t make it.”

“Wait a second.” Josh had the look on his face that he got whenever he had either a great idea or a terrible one. “Brendon. He works with me, you’ve met him once, maybe?” Dallon shook his head. He had met a few of Josh’s coworkers, but he couldn’t remember even hearing of anyone called Brendon. “That’s okay, he’ll probably do it anyway. I’ll just remind him that there’s free food at weddings, and besides, you’re hot. Why would he say no?”

“You want me to go to a wedding with a complete stranger,” Dallon said in a disbelieving tone.

“Yes. Unless you don’t want to,” Josh trailed off, sounding unsure of himself for the first time during this conversation.

“You know what, why not? It’s not like I’ve got anything to lose,” Dallon told Josh. Well, besides his dignity and his ability to ever see Josh at work again if this went badly.

Josh texted Brendon, and a few minutes later got a one word response: _yes_.

Half an hour before the wedding started, Dallon got home from buying an appropriate suit (which could have done earlier had he, you know, _read his mail_ ) and texted Brendon, whose number he had procured from Josh that morning.

_This is Dallon. Thanks for doing this for me. I can pick you up, if you want._

_thatd be great thanks :)_ Brendon replied, sending Dallon his address. Dallon started driving there, getting more and more nervous by the second. Why did he ever agree to this?

A few minutes later, Dallon pulled into Brendon’s driveway and knocked on the door. An extremely attractive man answered it, and Dallon stared for a few seconds before realizing he should probably say something and clearing his throat. “Um. Are you Brendon?” Dallon suddenly realized didn’t even know the last name of the person he was looking for.

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Dallon, right?”

“Yes,” Dallon said, incredibly relieved that he had found Brendon on the first try. “Um, we should probably get going, if you’re ready.” Brendon grabbed his suit jacket and locked his door behind him before following Dallon to his car. Once they were both inside, Dallon started driving to the church where the wedding was going to be held.

“So, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me to this. You really didn’t have to give up your afternoon to fake date an awkward stranger, so I don’t know what Josh said to you, but thanks.” Speaking of Josh, Dallon was prepared to threaten his life once this was over. Why on Earth did he let Josh talk him into going to his ex’s wedding with a complete and total stranger, who was unfairly attractive and probably regretted this more than Dallon did.

“It’s fine,” Brendon said, sounding like it actually was. Dallon looked skeptical. “No, seriously, I don’t mind. It’s not like I have anything better to do, and now Josh owes me a favor. Besides, you look nice in a tux.” Brendon winked. Dallon could feel himself blushing. The church signs saved him, giving him an excuse not to answer as he carefully parked his car.

“We’re here,” Dallon said, getting out of the car and walking around to open Brendon’s door for him. The two of them walked inside, where Breezy’s mother and little sister, Ashley, were greeting the guests. Dallon said a polite hello to Breezy’s mom and gave Ashley a hug. He introduced Brendon, and while Breezy’s mother looked a little surprised that he had brought a guy with him, Ashley just smiled and showed them to their seats.

“Hey, quick question,” Brendon said, touching Dallon with his arm lightly to get his attention. “Whose wedding are we at, exactly?”

“My ex-girlfriend’s. I dated her for two years until it just didn’t work anymore. She found someone better and moved on pretty quickly. Not that I blame her.” Dallon tried his best to keep any hint of emotion out of his voice. He really was over her.

“Dude, no offense, but that fucking sucks.” Brendon reached over and wrapped his hand around Dallon’s. Dallon was surprised by the gesture, but he didn’t stop Brendon from holding his hand, even when the rest of the people in their row sat down. Dallon glanced up at the people filing into the pew and noticed that they were seated next to the church group he used to be in. That was just what he needed. He could feel their eyes judging him, and he gripped Brendon’s hand tighter before letting go.

The ceremony passed fairly uneventfully. It didn’t hurt as much as Dallon thought it would, seeing Breezy so happy with someone else. It helped that he could feel Brendon next to him, and it helped even more that Brendon casually put his hand on Dallon’s leg halfway through. Dallon still missed her, of course, but in more of a nostalgic way, rather than painfully. It was healing, in a way, to realize. Maybe he didn’t regret coming to this as much as he thought he would.

Dallon was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of clapping as Breezy and her new husband kissed, cementing their marriage. She looked beautiful, happier than he’d ever seen her before. Dallon didn’t notice the tears in his eyes until Brendon held out a tissue, which he accepted. Everyone began to make their way forward to congratulate the couple, and Dallon stood up along with them, taking Brendon’s hand to lead him through the crowd. When they got to the couple, Dallon hugged Breezy and shook her new husband’s hand, congratulating them.

“Um, this is Brendon. He’s my, uh, date.” Dallon glanced at Brendon, then at the floor.

“That’s me! Congratulations.” Breezy smiled at him before turning to Dallon.

“I didn’t know you were into guys.” She didn’t say it in a particularly rude tone of voice, but it still caught Dallon a bit by surprise. He stuttered for a moment, but Brendon spoke up.

“What can I say? Everyone’s into me.” He smiled at her charmingly, and she looked confused for a second before moving on to speak to the next person in line. Suddenly Dallon wanted to kiss Brendon. Well, he already had, but now he wanted to more intensely. Dallon took Brendon’s arm and led him outside the sanctuary.

“Thanks for covering for me back there. I was just caught off guard, I guess,” Dallon said, stopping outside the stained-glass doors to the room they’d just exited.

“Of course. That’s what fake boyfriends are for.” Brendon smirked at him, and damn he was not making this easy for Dallon. There was only the reception to get through, now, without confessing any awkward feelings for Brendon, who he still didn’t know anything about, he reminded himself.

“Hey,” Brendon said, waving his hand in front of Dallon’s face. They were standing very close together, Dallon realized. “You coming? We’ve got a party to attend and a wedding cake to eat.” Dallon nodded and followed Brendon into the hall set aside for the reception. It was beautifully decorated, with soft, warm lighting and lots of flowers. Brendon went to go track down champagne because, as he told Dallon, “what’s the point of a party if you can’t get drunk?” Meanwhile, Dallon found their seats. Brendon returned with their drinks just as Dallon took off his jacket and draped it over his chair. He could feel Brendon looking at him as he set down the champagne and took his own seat.

“What?” Dallon said quietly.

“Oh, nothing. You just look… nice.”

“What, now that I’m taking my clothes off, you mean?” Dallon smiled so Brendon would know it was just a joke, but Brendon looked… interested, to say the least. Before either of them could take that thought farther, though, the meal was served, and then the cake, which Brendon was extremely excited about in an adorable way. Next there were toasts, and Dallon drank a lot more champagne than he probably should have. He was going to have to drive home like this. Well, that was a problem for later. Right now, the newlyweds were taking the floor for their first dance, and somehow Brendon was holding his hand again as they watched. Time seemed to pass faster than usual (probably because of the champagne) and before Dallon knew it, the guests were swirling onto the dance floor as well.

“You want to dance? We’re supposed to be dating; might as well act all couple-y and shit,” Brendon said. He stood up and guided Dallon over to the dance floor, putting his arms around the taller man as they fell into step. “I don’t know if you knew this, but you’re really fucking tall,” Brendon whispered, leaning into Dallon. Dallon exhaled slowly, trying not to think too hard about how Brendon was hanging onto him as they danced.

“I have heard that before, actually.” The slower song came to an end, and Brendon let go of Dallon and started moving to the faster tempo. Both of them danced around, Dallon a bit off the beat and Brendon a little too energetically, until the last slow song began. This time, instead of wrapping his arms around Brendon, Dallon leaned down and kissed him. Brendon looked surprised for a moment, but then he started kissing Dallon back. They stood there, an island of stillness in the ocean of people moving in circles across the floor, alone together. Dallon felt, for the first time in a long time, like he wasn’t alone. It was a good feeling. A very good feeling.

Dallon pulled Brendon closer as they continued to kiss even after the song changed to another upbeat tune to end the night. They paused as the music ended and the other guests began to gather their things and exit the room, then broke apart to collect their respective belongings. Okay, now was the time to start worrying about how to get home. Dallon wasn’t going to become a drunk driver and Brendon had consumed at least as much champagne as he had, if not more.

“Brendon?” Dallon asked. “Do you mind if I call Josh to take us home? I had a little too much champagne and I think his shift’s over by now.” Brendon agreed and Dallon texted Josh.

_Can you come pick us up? We both had too much to drink at the reception._

_sure im on my way. how’d it go? ;)_

_It was fine. Brendon is nice._

_ooh u like him dont u_

_We’ll be waiting out front. Thanks._

Dallon informed Brendon of the plan, and they made their way out to the front of the church to wait for Josh. Dallon leaned against the side of the building.

“This wasn’t as awful as I thought it would be,” Dallon said, half to himself. He turned to address Brendon. “I think that’s mostly because of you so, um, thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I got to make out with a hot guy and I got _cake_!” Dallon laughed. “So, if you ever need someone to go to a wedding with again, you better call me first.”

“What if there wasn’t another wedding? I mean, could I still call you?” The pair were illuminated by headlights as Josh pulled in, but neither made a move to get into the car.

“I would love that,” Brendon said softly, reaching up to press his lips to Dallon’s cheek. He climbed into Josh’s backseat, leaving the front for Dallon, who followed him. Josh drove Brendon home, making small talk about their work until they reached his house. Brendon said goodbye to both the boys in the front seat. They waited until he got inside before Josh pulled away and started to drive himself and Dallon home.

“You like him.” Josh said it like it was a fact, which, well, it was, but still.

“No I don’t!” Dallon could deny it until the day he died, but Josh would still make fun of him.

“I saw that kiss before you got in the car. Someone’s in loooove.”

Dallon turned away. “Be quiet,” he said half-heartedly. Josh wasn’t entirely wrong, though. He did like Brendon. Then again, who wouldn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought and feel free to hit up my tumblr (@homestown)


End file.
